


It's A Curse

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [8]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Episode Tag: Renovationklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try not to punch people. That's correct." - Charles Foster Offdensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Curse

What were they supposed to do now? Offdensen was dead, Mordhaus was a wreck, Cornickleson's dick ass son was tryna run the show and who the fuck wanted a desert theme?! These were the things that kept Nathan up so late. He tossed and turned and mosh pitted against his pillows and blankets for hours now and found himself just giving up and sitting at the edge of the bed.

He was a strong believer in "it can wait" or "I'll do it tomorrow" but it seemed that all of Dethklok's current problems were not going to let up. Mostly because the man who would always figure it out was gone. Nathan assumed he should feel sad but instead felt this wretched emptiness in the center of his chest that hurt whenever his mind would circle back to their manager.

 _Knock. Knock._  

"Natens, are yous awake?" A soft voice calls through his bedroom door.

"Yeah." He turns on the Dethlamp on his nightstand.

"Can Is come in?"

"Are you drunk Toki?"

"No."

Nathan considers the lack of slurring as proof enough and goes to open the door. Standing outside his room is Toki who looks smaller than usual. He's shirtless, wearing only his clouds pajama pants with his Deddy Bear clutched to his chest. His eyes meet Nathan's and the lead singer knows he's been crying.

"What's up Toki, it's pretty late for you to be wandering around."

"Is can'ts sleep."

"You too huh?" Nathan walks back to his bed and sits. He considers digging for a shirt to put on as he's only in his boxers but decides fuck it, not like it matters really. "Come in."

The young man nods and closes the door behind him. He takes a few hestitant steps before clambering onto the bed next to Nathan. They sit quietly together, both lost in their own miasma of thoughts.

"Did you, uh...need something?" Nathan asks after a while. Normally he would be okay with the kid hanging around but right now he could barely handle his shit, let alone someone else's.

"No, Is just..." but Toki doesn't finish his sentence because he's sniffling and Nathan knows there'll be a fresh set a tears. He wants to kick him out, yell at him, something to make him man up but he can't really bring himself to hurt the kid any further.

"Toki?" He mumbles. "Do you want to...I don't know...talk about it?" There. He said it. He felt weird but he said it. That's what Toki needed right? To talk to someone so he could stop crying?

"No." Toki's voice cracks. He shakes his head and this breaks him. He brings his knees up to hide his face and begins to cry. 

"Hey Toki, it's gonna, uh, it's gonna be ok?" Nathan of course didn't know but that's what you're supposed to say isn't it?

"Nei det vil ikke!*" Toki looks up at Nathan, tears streaming down his face, a wild look in his eyes. "Offdensen ams dead! Min far* too! All those peoples that what comes to Mordhaus to partys, dead! I killed them alls and now looks at what deep shit we ams in!"

"Whoa Toki, what the fuck...you didn't kill anyone." Except maybe that crazy bitch who tried killing me Nathan thinks. Despite his instincts telling him to get some space between them, Nathan moves in closer and holds his arms out. It's what his father taught him to do if an animal smaller than yourself started getting a little crazy. You were supposed to show them you were bigger but that you weren't going to hurt them. Toki however took this as permission to wrap his arms around the older man's neck and weep.

Nathan was uncomfortable. _So very uncomfortable._ He still had his arms out but they were beginning to get sore so he brings them down on either side of him as Toki continues to cry. He also felt stupid. Was this how you comforted someone? He's pretty sure he's suppose to rub circles on Toki's back but that was pretty gay considering they were both shirtless. He opts for slowly winding his arms around the middle of Toki's back, underneath the long brown hair. He finds himself shushing the boy because he doesn't know what else to do and his crying is wracking each and every single one of his nerves.

" _Jeg er død Natens, jeg er død._ *" He feels these words spoken against his throat slick with tears and shivers. Nathan knows very little Norwegian and the fact that Toki is still sobbing makes it harder to understand.

"You're not dead? You're alive and...here." Nathan feels Toki's body tense, a hiccup, and the grip around his neck leaves. Toki moves back but only enough so that his hands remain on Nathan's shoulders and Nathan's arms slide down to either side of his waist. His eyes are puffy, his lips swollen, his cheeks wet, his hair clinging to the sweat on his brow. In short, he looks a mess.

"Death. I ams Death."

"No, you're Toki Wartooth." 

"Is can't expects yous to understands."

"Try me." Nathan doesn't know where that comes from but he already had the kid sniveling on him so lets hear him out.

"Everythings whats gets close to me dies. Everythings whats I loves, _dies_."

"Toki, _psychos_ killed our manager and all those people and your dad had cancer. And he was super old. You can't blame any of that on yourself." None of us can.

"But yous could've saved hims but yous were tryna keep stupid, drunks Toki alive." Toki lets go of Nathan and stands up. He snatches Deddy Bear who had fallen on the floor at some point and throws him across the room with a loud smack against a wall." And I drops my dads into de ice like a piece of trash!"

"Toki, relax. You're really, you're really upset and...and I don't think this is how you're suppose to deal with it."

"Ja, then how does we _deals wit dis_ Natens? We pretends nothing happens. We act like manager never existed, likes my dads never died? Oh ja we're Dethkloks and wes don't give a fucks about anything or anyone becauses carings about peoples, missings peoples, that's what make us gay!"

Nathan is sure that whatever is left of Mordhaus hears Toki's shouting. He's seething, nostrils flared and Nathan is reminded of the Snakes n' Barrels concert. He has to calm Toki down. 

"Listen Toki," Nathan stands up as slow as possible, his eyes never leaving Toki. " None of us are any good at this emotional shit. You know this. But what you're going through, you're not alone man. You got me and Pickles and Skwisgaar and even Murderface. We'll figure something out."

"No Natens we won't." Toki grinds out before turning to leave the room altogether. What happens next Nathan isn't sure of because he doesn't remember conciously deciding he'd cross the distance between them in three short steps and pull the younger man into his arms and hold him. No he wasn't going to give him hug therapy, he just needed to hold him down. Let him ride out the storm that was raging inside.

"Gets de fucks off me Natens, I swear to Odin I will fucks yous up, let go!" Toki yells. And kicks and screams and squirms and curses Nathan out in norwegian but the frontman won't budge. "Yous don't get it! It's a curse! Everyone dies and they'll keeps dying and..."

"Shut the fuck up." Nathan growls."I don't believe in that shit so it won't work on me." 

Toki stops thrashing instantly. The two remain silent for several minutes, Nathan unsure of letting go and Toki completely unresponsive. Great, he's going canatonic again.

"You ams sure?"

"What?"

"Yous ams sure about de curse?"

"Yeah Toki. I don't believe in that shit so it can't work on me."

"Is never thought of it like that." There was a childlike wonder in Toki's voice that gives Nathan some relief. Maybe this talking it out shit really worked. "You cans let go of me, I promise to behaves."

"Oh, uh, ok." Nathan releases his grip slowly, allowing for Toki's bare feet to touch the ground and stand on his own. The younger man turns around and faces Nathan, wiping away the snot and tears on his face with his hands. 

"Natens could I asks you a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can I sleeps here wit yous? Is have nightmares and see my father's face. That's why Is been drinkin' so muchs."

"Oh...if you, if you think that would help." Nathan scratches the back of his head. He didn't get how letting Toki sleep in the same room would help the little guy get over his nightmares but if that's what he thought would help, he guesses that would be alright. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed ok?"

"No, don't dos that! You have to sleeps in bed wit mes to keep de nightmares away!"

"Uh Toki, that's...that's pretty fucking gay. I don't share beds with dudes."

"You used to." Toki mumbles. 

Nathan's initial response is to punch the kid in the face for insinuating such a thing but then he remembers a time when Dethklok's name carried little weight and even less fortune. "That's because we only had like one or two beds for the five of us."

"Ja, it'll be like dat only just me an' yous and your really big bed and I promise not to fart like Moidaface does or cuddle like Skwisgaar." Toki has that I'm-the-cutest-puppy-in-the-world-you-can't-say-no-to-any-of-my-demands face on right now and it's working because it was easier to deal with than his crying.

"Fine." Nathan huffs.

"Yayy!" Toki squeals, running past the larger man to claim the left side of the bed. He jumps in and scrambles under the covers with the biggest grin on his face. "Could you bring Deddy Bear, I drops him somewheres?"

"For fuck's sake." Nathan grumbles, searching the ground around him for the teddy bear. He wonders briefly if this is all an elaborate ploy but can't think why it would be when he finds the stuff toy a few feet away. He scoops it up and throws it in the general direction of the bed as he makes his way over. Again he contemplates putting on a shirt from his nightstand but fuck it, if the kid tried anything funny, he'd be dead before morning. With that sentiment, Nathan gets underneath the covers and turns so that his back is facing Toki.

"Good night Natens."

"Night." Nathan mumbles back as he reaches out to turn off his Dethlamp. Maybe things would get better tomorrow. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Again google hath provided me with barebones Norwegian.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nei det vil ikke!" : "No it will not!"  
> "Min far" : My father  
> "Jeg er død Natens, jeg er død." : I am Death Natens, I am Death."


End file.
